


What Draco Wants

by joaniemalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Angst, Bottom Draco, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Potter, Falling In Love, Fetish, Hate Sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, Kinks, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Short Draco Malfoy, Smut, Sub Draco, Sub Draco Malfoy, Tall Harry, Tall Harry Potter, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, fluff slow burn, hate sex turns into love sex, is that a ring?, mainly smut, short draco, slight daddy kink, smooth harry, they're in love but they don't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniemalfoy/pseuds/joaniemalfoy
Summary: Out of anything a petty fight with Harry Potter could have led to, Draco Malfoy least expected it to end with him bent over a table, questioning his relationship and feelings for Potter, and having the best sex of his life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 57
Kudos: 818





	1. chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to update regularly. to ensure this, please comment and let me know what sort of stories/prompts you would like draco and harry to have. i have a somewhat idea of how it will progress, but i really enjoy input of some sort. xx
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated and make my day :)

Draco was intoxicated by the amount of pleasure he was receiving. The only thing that held off his orgasm was the fact he was shagging Harry fucking Potter. 

He didn’t care, though, and that’s probably the worst part. He loved it. He’d never had sex this good in his life. 

Harry had grown a few inches taller over the summer, and apparently worked out. Draco had never felt more sexually attracted to somebody in his _life._ Actually, this entire hookup was all an accident. A very, very thrilling accident. 

Draco and Harry had been fighting, as per usual, when Harry just… snapped. 

And now here they were. Draco was bent over a desk, Harry was thrusting his cock deep into Draco’s arse from behind. And Draco was close. He was fucking close. 

Harry slowed down, pressing Draco’s back down so it was arching up and shifting the angle at which Harry’s prick thrust into Draco. 

Draco suddenly let out a high-pitched moan, “Nnngh-- Right there! Right fucking there!” Harry let out a low chuckle, “Fuck, Malfoy, if I knew you were such a whore in sixth year we would have been doing this every day…” Harry thrust faster and harder, hitting Draco’s prostate spot on. Draco could do nothing but babble nonsense and moan. 

Harry hiked Draco’s leg up, allowing his hips to whip into Draco. And then Draco was unfolding and cumming everywhere. _“Fuck,”_ Harry grunted, milking Draco’s prostate. Draco whined as he came, arching violently. Draco’s asshole tightened as he orgasmed, driving Harry over the edge. As Harry came inside Draco, he mumbled words like ‘slut’ ‘bitch’ and other fowl words that Draco was thinking. 

Draco slumped down as Harry pulled out of him. Shivers went all over Draco’s body, as Harry finally backed up. Draco took a few moments to himself, to register all that just bloody happened. Then, a cold rushed over him and he was struck with the realization. 

He hastily fixed up his trousers, murmuring a cleaning spell. He then rushed away, a vibrant blush on his cheeks. 

His arse was sore, but Harry wouldn’t dare follow him. Draco rounded a corner, pulling his robe on tightly. He was blushing and sweating and smelled like sex. 

Draco felt like an idiot. He hadn’t cared at the time that it was _Potter_ bending him over, because then it was just a cock. But now that Draco wasn’t in the daze of pleasure…

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, swallowing a guilty lump in his throat. 

He couldn’t shame the Malfoy name. 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Pansy said, slumping down on Draco’s bed.

Draco shook his head, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You haven’t left the common room for days! Other than lessons, you’ve been here _sulking!”_ Pansy exclaimed. 

Draco didn’t answer, out of shame. 

“Draco, seriously,” Pansy said quietly, “What’s going on?”

“I did something bad,” Draco admitted.

“What? How?” Pansy asked, “With the Dark Lord dead and all, I doubt--”

“No, Pansy, you don’t understand,” Draco said, “I let somebody do something to me and now I don’t know how to feel about it or think.” 

Pansy raised an eyebrow, “Well, Draco, I need context.”

Draco swallowed again, “You promise not to tell anybody? Not even Millicent?”

Pansy shrugged, “Her and I are fighting again. I wouldn’t tell her if she begged me to.” Draco nodded, then laid down, a pillow covering his face in shame. He told her quickly. 

“Draco, take the damn pillow away, I can’t--” 

Draco pulled the pillow off, blushing, “I… Potter shagged me. He… He bent me over and shagged me on a school desk,” Draco admitted. Pansy was silent. 

“Was it good?” She finally asked.

Draco sat up, exasperated, “Was it good? It was fucking _brilliant,_ Pansy, but that’s not the problem here! The problem is that it was _Potter.”_

“Draco, a good shag is a good shag. I mean, how do you think Blaise and I lasted? You think we had sex because we _liked_ each other? No, because hate sex is the best kind of sex,” Pansy explained.

“Hate sex?” Draco asked quietly.

“Blaise and I got out our anger for each other through sex. It’s hard, rough, and downright amazing. I say, that if Potter fucked you good, hold onto him until you two bore of each other,” Pansy shrugged. 

Draco grumbled, “But I don’t want to just let him bend me over. I want a real relationship, Pans. I want to… I want to go on cute dates! I want to get _married_ someday! And I know it _can’t_ be with him because he’s a halfblood--”

“Oh fuck me gently with a spear, Draco! Your parents controlled your entire life. Your fathers out of the picture and your mom is so gushy over you that she’ll be thrilled if you come home with _anybody_ for the holidays, let alone even come _home._ Live a little, Dray,” Pansy said firmly. 

And she was right. And Draco knew she was right. But he didn’t want her to be. 

“Harry doesn’t even like me,” Draco whispered, “It’s just like you said. He was just using me as a hole to fuck because we were angry at each other.”

“Oh, so it’s Harry now?” Pansy teased, “Draco, there’s only one way to find out. You need to try and get him alone. Don’t let him lay a finger on you until you two have a conversation.” 

Draco stared at the ceiling, “You’re right.” “He admits it!” “Sod off.” 


	2. chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost as if Harry has a switch you can turn on and off. 
> 
> From soft and blushy, to degrading and downright hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! the comments and kudos make me so so happy, words cannot describe. 
> 
> as some of you may know already, english actually isn't my first language. i use writing as an outlet from stress, but also a way to practice my english (improper/proper). so, hahah, bear with me. 
> 
> here is the very requested harry pov! i will alternate between chapters, but please let me know what kind of content you would like!

Harry felt bad. Well, he felt good. Physically good, because he’d just had the best shag of his life, and morally bad, because the person he shagged ran off as soon as it was over. 

Harry didn’t think it was terrible at all. He actually enjoyed it, even if it was Draco Malfoy. Yet, here he was, laying on his back on his bed, contemplating. He should apologize. It would be awkward, it would be brutal, and it would be embarrassing, but that’s what he should do. 

“Hey, mate,” Seamus walked in to grab something.

Harry sat up, “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Seamus paused, then nodded, “‘Course, Harry.”

Harry swallowed, “How did you know you were gay?” Seamus looked confused at first, then the realization hit him.

“You think you might… be gay?” Seamus asked. Harry crossed his legs Indian-style. 

Seamus slid onto his bed, “Well, it started out with a small crush on Dean. Back then, I sorta denied the fact it was a crush. But sometimes you don’t need to like somebody to know. You can just have no attraction to girls, I guess.”

Harry nodded, “If I tell you this… and you’ve got to promise not to tell anybody, not even Ron… could you help me?”

Seamus looked intrigued, “Not even Ron? Blimey, what’d you do?”

“Something… something bad. I mean, not _bad,_ but maybe--”

“Harry.”

“I shagged somebody,” Harry flopped onto his back. 

Seamus looked shocked, “What? You did?”

Harry nodded, “The funniest part? It was Draco sodding Malfoy.” Seamus was silent, and Harry felt a vibrant blush on his cheeks.

“No way! I fucking knew it!” Seamus cheered.

“What?”

“Dean said Draco was a top, but I said no way, he’s gotta be a bottom,” Seamus explained. 

“He’s a bottom, alright,” Vivid memories occupy Harry’s mind.

“So? How’d it happen?” Seamus asked.

Harry gulped, “Well, we were fighting. I think it was about…” Harry couldn’t remember, “Something. I completely forgot. But I was just so angry at him, and adrenaline kicked in and then I just sort of snapped on him. I… I bent him over a desk, and you know the rest.”

Seamus fanned himself, “I’ve only read about that in books!” 

Harry flushed red, “Yeah, well, he ran away afterwards. It was bloody brilliant, and he seemed to like it by the way he was acting, but all of a sudden he just fixed himself up and left without an explanation.”

“Well, I’d say he’s going through the same crisis as you. Doesn’t know if he’s gay, doesn’t know if it was hate sex or love sex, doesn’t know if he wants more or wants to forget it…” Seamus shrugged. 

“I don’t want to forget it. Honestly, I want more. But I don’t know how to ask for it,” Harry whispered.

“Apologize to him, or at least ask for an explanation as to why he let you do it. He could have stopped it if he wanted to, he isn’t weak. Both of you need to either talk it out and address anything you want for the future, or agree on never telling anybody about it and forgetting it completely,” Seamus offered.

Harry raised his eyebrows, “That’s… a good idea.”

Seamus laughed, “‘Course it is! Now, go find your true love! Or your prostitute. Or both… I dunno.” Harry chuckled, pulling out the map. 

Harry knew something was up with Draco by now. He was obviously avoiding him, and won’t let Harry even attempt to apologize.

That’s when Harry saw Draco was in Slughorn's classroom alone. Slughorn was on the other side of the school, and Harry knew it was the perfect moment to get him alone. He walked down the long corridor, turning into the classroom.

Harry’s heart skipped a few beats. Draco was putting a blue-ish potion into a vile, cleaning up his space. His platonic hair fell over his white eyelashes, and he looked just bloody perfect. He stood and watched in awe for about a minute.

“Potter,” Draco said breathlessly, snapping Harry out of his gaze.

“Hey,” Harry said, somewhat awkwardly. It was odd, because during sex, he was dominant and confident. But if he were to take Draco out on a date, he would be flustered and stammering. 

Harry walked over to him, “You’ve been avoiding me.” Draco’s ears turned a satisfying pink.

“I have not been.”

“Malfoy, I just came here to apologize,” Harry said truthfully, “I’m sorry it was so terrible that you had to avoid me. I’m sorry for a lot of things. I can’t say I regret what I did, because it was… nice. But I just thought maybe--”

“Potter, it wasn’t terrible,” Draco whispered.

“It wasn’t-- what?” Harry’s eyebrow rose. 

Draco swallowed, “I’ve just been… thinking, I guess. And I didn’t know what to say, or how I felt about it…”

“Thinking about what?”

“Us, I suppose. I mean, I don’t just want to be used as a whore you can bend over. Well, I do. But afterwards I want to be taken care of. I don’t want to be just another one-night-stand,” Draco admitted rather shyly. 

“So, you want to make it official?” Harry asked.

Draco flushed red, “No, of course not. Just promise me that I’m the only person you’re doing it with and vise-versa.”

Harry couldn’t help it, he reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind Draco’s ear. “Draco, you are the only one I crave,” Harry whispered, then leaned down and kissed Draco’s neck.

“Harry… we can’t do this here,” Draco murmured, but held onto Harry’s hair. 

“I can’t wait a second longer,” Harry scooped Draco up and onto a pretty short desk, moving his lips down Draco’s torso as he undid the button-up. Harry then fumbled for his wand, murmuring a quick vanishing spell. Both of them were now naked, the heat of their body’s making them humid. 

Harry’s fingers went swiftly down Draco’s front, grazing his hip bones and thighs, dipping in between his arse cheeks. Harry did a wandless lubrication spell on Draco’s arse, slicking it up.

Draco chewed his bottom lip and closed his eyes as Harry pushed his first finger past the pink ring of muscle. “You’re so hot and tight, Dray,” Harry praised, “And you take my fingers so well. You take it like a good little whore.” Harry’s finger pressed deeper. He was looking for something. 

Bingo. 

Draco moaned softly and high-pitched, Harry’s finger pressing hard onto his prostate.

“Good!” Draco whined, Harry chuckling. Draco threw his head back as Harry added another finger. “H… Harder,” Draco pleaded, “Deeper. Please, fuck, I need you.” Harry leaned over with a smirk, kissing Draco’s cheek intimately. 

Harry removed his fingers and lined up his cock, whispered another lubrication spell. Soon, Harry’s dick was pressing past the ring of muscle and into Draco. 

Draco was a moaning mess, and Harry hadn’t even moved. “You love cock up your tight, pretty arse, don’t you?” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, his finger playing with Draco’s nipple. Draco nodded hastily, “Move. Please move.” 

Harry kissed Draco’s earlobe, pushing more of his length into Draco, before pulling out agonizingly slow. Harry then could literally not wait. He thrust into Draco, the heat and lubricated insides enveloping him in just the right way. 

Draco cried out as Harry positioned himself to graze Draco’s prostate. He then continued to piston himself into Draco, feeling Draco’s arse tighten around Harry’s cock. Harry wanted to come after Draco, because of his _never ending ego,_ but because he wanted to pleasure Draco before himself. He wanted to do what Draco wanted, and take care of him. 

Harry worked his hips faster, holding off his orgasm. “H--H--- _Harry--”_ Draco arched violently, his spunk covering his abdomen and some of Harry’s. Draco’s walls clenched around Harry’s dick, and he couldn’t hold off any longer. He pushed as deep as it could go and felt his orgasm come out of him like fire. 

Draco was babbling and moaning, and it was honestly the hottest thing Harry’s ever seen. Seeing Draco so vulnerable was something he wanted to get used to seeing. 

He then leant over and pulled out his now soft cock. 

He was close enough to kiss Draco. It wouldn’t take much, and it would feel like bliss. But for some reason he just kissed Draco’s nose instead. He used a wandless cleaning charm on them, and reappeared their clothes. He helped Draco up, kissing his cheek once more before leaving.

And he left satisfied.


	3. chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Meet me here again tomorrow? After dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i will be able to post daily, but if a chapter is delayed a day i apologize.
> 
> comments are beautifully appreciated, along with kudos. xx

It’s been three days since Draco last had Harry alone. He felt entirely too touch starved, and longed for something other than his own fingers up his arse. 

Draco adjusted his button-up, fidgeting with his tie as he walked down a fairly empty corridor. 

He rounded a corner and-- speak of the devil. “Potter,” Draco said, a little breathlessly.

“Malfoy,” Harry’s lips tugged into a smile. Draco swallowed thickly, taking in Harry’s height. He was a sucker for a tall guy. 

Harry then took Draco’s hand, pulling him down the corridor. “What are you--”

“Let’s go somewhere private,” Harry whispered. Draco turned pink, but did not reject. 

Harry took him to the wall that consisted of the Room of Requirement, Draco taking a breath. Once they were in there, they could be uninterrupted for hours. A door appeared, Harry opening it. The two boys stepped inside, taking in what the room thought they needed. 

It was a fairly small room with two large windows on either side of a king sized bed. Draco knew the windows couldn’t be seen through, but he still felt self conscious. He may be a whore, but he wasn’t an exhibitionist. 

“Let’s talk first,” Harry said. Draco felt his nerves go on end. 

Leading Draco to the bed, Harry sat down. Draco took the hint and slid onto Harry’s lap, straddling him. 

Draco was embarrassed, but Harry ran a hand through Draco’s hair. Involuntarily, Draco shivered. This entire thing felt so intimate, but he was in the mood for rough sex. 

Harry cut right to the chase, “Are we enemies with benefits, Draco? Friends? Or is there something more?” Harry’s hand never left Draco’s hair, still making him calm.

“What…” Draco sighed deeply, “What do you want us to be?”

Harry chuckled softly, “That’s not what I asked.” 

Draco swallowed, “I already told you… I don’t want you fucking anybody else. I want it to just be us. You can bend me over anywhere, at any time, and all you have to do is promise I’m the only one.” Harry grinned a bit, Draco suddenly felt very close to Harry. He wanted to lean in and kiss him desperately. 

“What about Weaslette?” Draco scoffed. That earned him a rough hair-tug.

“Don’t be daft, Draco, I left her the moment I bent you over in that classroom,” Harry said, thrusting his hips up against Draco, creating the most wonderful friction. Draco moaned lightly. 

“Well, it’s official then,” Harry said, running his hands off Draco’s hair and to his chest.

“What is?”

“You’re my special little whore,” Harry grinned wickedly. 

Draco nodded. He wanted to be fucked so badly it hurt. His cock strained against his trousers, begging to be touched. Although he knows he won’t be touching it this evening. His spine tingled as he longed for Harry to thrust and degrade him. 

“What do you want, Dray?” Harry asked quietly.

“I…” Draco was flustered. He wanted a lot of different things. A lot of unspeakable things that he was ashamed of. So, he settled on, “Fuck me, please. Please fuck me.” 

But Harry wasn’t buying it.

“Go on, tell me all the slutty things you want me to do to you,” Harry whispered, “Do you want to ride me? Do you want me to bind and overstimulate you? Go on, Draco, beg me for it. Tell me all the sinful things you want done to you.”

Draco gasped softly as Harry began to thumb his nipples. “Just-- fuck, Harry,” Draco started absent-mindedly dry-humping Harry, “I want your cock inside me. As far as it will go. I want you to mark me. Watch me get off to you. So much.” 

Harry started slowly undoing Draco’s shirt. “Go on.”

“T-- Tease me… edge me, do it in public where we think we’ll be caught by somebody. Spank me. Degrade me,” Draco could feel Harry’s cock twitch in his pants. 

Apparently, Harry had heard all he needed to hear. “Go on, then. Ride me, Draco. Don’t touch yourself, just focus on my cock inside of you,” Harry whispered. Draco didn’t need to be told twice. Harry had pulled out his wand and vanished all of their clothes into a neat pile, setting his wand aside. Draco lifted his hips up, Harry’s fingers tracing Draco’s arse. 

When he used wandless magic to lubricate Draco, he moaned. The idea of fucking somebody as powerful as Harry was fucking brilliant. 

Harry thankfully fingered Draco instead of asking him to do it instead. Draco didn’t have a problem with masturbating in front of Harry, but it was pretty shameful. Yet here Draco was, about to ride Harry’s cock. 

“I’m ready,” Draco breathed, Harry’s fingers pulling out. Draco positioned Harry’s cock, slowly going down on it. Neither could stop the groan that came from their mouths. 

Harry was so deep inside Draco. Draco shifted his hips multiple times, trying to get used to his size. Of course the bloody Chosen One had to have a huge cock. Who would have thought? 

Draco began small bounces, gasping each time it went inside. He was aching for Harry’s cock to find his prostate and make him feel good. Draco became more desperate, grinding into Harry. Harry took Draco’s hips and thrust upwards, Draco shrieking. 

“Right here?” Harry said smugly, doing it again.

“Yes! Right there-- keep doing _that,”_ Draco held onto Harry for dear life as he came, arching his back. 

Draco was then brought onto his back, breathing hard. Harry had held off his orgasm, but Draco was physically unable to. Harry took Draco’s chin and grazed it intimately. “You’re so beautiful when you come undone, you know that?” Harry whispered. Draco felt himself blush violently. Harry just smirked, and thrust his hips again. 

Draco’s snotty expression washed away, turning into pleasure quickly. At this rate, he would come twice. He looked up and made eye-contact with Harry, wishing with all his heart that he would lean down and kiss him. He was then struck with the realization that he wanted to kiss him. Draco had to reexamine his feelings toward Potter. 

They had just established it was an affair, under some terms. But Draco knew that that wasn’t what he truly wanted. He couldn’t put his finger on it for some reason.

He was worried for a split second, but threw his head back in pleasure, forgetting the problem at hand. _“Harry,”_ Draco let out a long moan, contracting around Potter’s cock. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco’s neck, groaning into it. Draco felt himself fill up with Harry’s semen, gasping and panting. 

Harry pulled out of him tentatively, his hands resting on Draco’s waist. 

“Meet me here again tomorrow? After dinner?” Harry suppressed a smile. Draco swallowed, nodding. He needed to talk to Pansy.

He didn’t know what he wanted, but maybe Pansy would be able to coax it out of him.


	4. chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco was being a tease. Harry shows him what being a brat brings him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovey's! i often put notes at the beginning of chapters, just stay in touch with you i suppose. you all brighten my day with your support. comments are very appreciated and i reply to all of them. kudos is also welcomed. 
> 
> i have been uploading daily xx

Harry was sitting in the empty common room, Hermione and Ron sitting by his side. He felt immensely guilty about not telling them about this little affair, but he knew what both of them would do or say. 

Hermione would say something along the lines of “Are you being safe and using protection? Make sure you have limits and trust each other” etcetera, etcetera. 

Ron, however, would probably blow his top off. “Malfoy? Of all people? You were at least top, right? What is a top anyway? How does gay sex work?” 

Harry let out a silent sigh, trying desperately to focus on his essay. Hermione, observant as she was, noticed something off about him. “Harry, are you feeling alright?” She asked. That was just another fancy sentence for “Harry, are you hiding something from us?”. Harry looked up and shook his head, but decided against it. He wouldn’t tell them it was Malfoy, but it’d be stress-relieving to let them know. 

“I’m seeing someone,” Harry said finally. Both Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

“Harry, who is it?” Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, “It’s a really complicated relationship. If we ever make it official, I’ll tell you.”

“Harry, you have no reason to think we will go gossiping about your secret relationship with Malfoy,” Hermione huffed. 

“I know, but-- Wait, _what?”_ Harry nearly broke his neck turning to look at Hermione. Ron was equally as shocked.

“You think I’m stupid or something?” Hermione closed her book, “I saw you two on the map four days ago. In Slughorn’s classroom? I put the puzzle pieces together.”

Harry sighed, “I shouldn’t have kept it from you, I’m sorry.” 

Hermione just smiled softly, “Harry, I’m happy for you. If he’s the one you want, I wish you two the best.”

Ron was still in the denial stage. “It’s just an affair, right? No kissing or holding hands? You two haven’t had sex, have you?”

Ron asked. “Well, Ron, it’s an affair. So I would assume, yes, sex would be involved,” Harry said rather sheepishly, “But we haven’t kissed.”

“Did you top or bottom?” Hermione asked bluntly.

“What the hell is a top or bottom?” Ron looked absolutely clueless, per usual. 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. 

The next day, in class, Harry slid into the seat next to Malfoy in the back of the class. Nobody gave them a second glance. Ron was about to object, but Hermione sat next to him instead and shut him up. 

“Today, we’re watching a slideshow about the evolution of Kraken,” Professor Ilhan said in his monotone voice. The lights turned off, the only light in the room was from the dim projector light. Harry thought he should just take a nap. 

That was, until slide seven, he felt a hand run up his thigh. Harry stiffened, scowling at Draco. Was he teasing Harry?

Draco’s hand creeped up slowly, avoiding Harry’s cock completely. “You little…” Harry breathed as Draco’s hand clamped down on his groin. Harry leaned over to Draco, intertwining Draco’s fingers with his own. “You’re going to pay for that.” 

Harry thrusted mercilessly into Draco. Draco whimpered, holding onto the desk for dear life. Harry had bent him over the desk, the exact desk, he was teasing him at. 

“Fucking slut,” Harry felt like heaven, Draco’s arse tight and slick and hot.

“Yes…” Draco whined, his eyes rolling back.

“You think you can just tease me and get away with it?” Harry grunted, flipping Draco onto his back. Draco wrapped his arms around the back of Harry’s neck, before Harry continued his thrusts into Draco. 

“G--G...Good!” Draco threw his head back involuntarily. “

You take it like such a whore. My good little whore, right?” Harry praised, but at the same time degraded Draco. Draco seemed to like it, so it didn’t matter. 

Draco’s nails dug into Harry’s back, scraping down. “You bitch,” Harry hissed, but secretly _loved_ that.

“You--love--it---don’t--lie-- _Nngh!”_ Draco held onto Harry as he thrust forward twice and came with a yelp. Harry continued to pound Draco until he shivered, his orgasm ripping out of him. Draco shuddered with pleasure, dropping limp onto the desk. 

Harry pulled out slowly, as to not hurt Draco. He then whispered some cleaning and healing charms, praising him quietly as he helped him change. 

“We’re still meeting after dinner,” Draco whispered, still a bit out of breath.

“I didn’t plan on cancelling,” Harry smirked. 


	5. chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "quand il me pred dans ses bras  
> il me parle tout bas,  
> je voise la vie en rose."
> 
> "when he takes me in his arms  
> and speaks to me softly,  
> i see to world through rose-colored glasses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse my english translation for the summary. it is one of my favorite quotes, and i feel it really relates to this chapter and what it is about. 
> 
> to clear things up about the story: this is not just a story about sex. the first four chapters were both boys thinking they knew what they wanted with each other (sexual pleasure), but i plan on branching out into more of a love than a lust. there will be plenty smut, do not fret, but keep in mind that the first chapters went rather quick so i could built the slow burn of whether the two make it official, or realize the true emotions behind the 'hate sex'. 
> 
> enjoy, kudos and comments are loved.

“Draco, what’s up?” Pansy had stormed into the boys dorm, closing and locking the door behind her.

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Potions homework?”

“You know what I mean,” Pansy said, flopping onto Draco’s bed. Draco did know, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. 

“What’s going on with you and Potter?” She asked finally.

Draco swallowed, “I don’t know. It’s complicated, Pans. I thought I knew what I wanted, but I’m always so scared to bring it up with him so I sort of lie, and I haven’t a clue what he wants--”

“Well, let’s start off easy. What do you want with him?” Pansy asked. 

Draco didn’t know what to say. He had given it some thought, but never really confronted himself with his true feelings. As much as Pansy and him bickered, he loved her platonically with all his heart. He could tell her anything. It was truly wonderful having her as a friend. 

“I… Pans, I don’t know,” Draco lied.

Pansy was silent for a beat, then spoke, “Do you like what you two are doing? How you two just sort of hookup?”

Draco shook his head, “No. I hate it. I wish it meant something to him. It… it means something to me. I think I’ve finally come to realize that. He won’t even kiss me, Pans. All he does is bend me over and degrade me. It’s not like I hate that, but I’ve told him countless times that I want more than to just be his… whore.” 

“And what about outside of the hookups? How does he act?” Pansy asked.

Draco sighed, “He acts like he’s always acted. Like he hates my guts and wants to curse me. Which… it’s heartbreaking, to be honest. Just knowing that he’s using me. He tells me he’s the only one he wants, but we all know how affairs like this turns out. One of the people get bored with each other and the entire thing goes to shit, and there’s nothing you can do because it was just supposed to be an affair that didn’t mean anything in the first place.” 

Pansy sighed slowly, “Tell him this, Dray.”

“No way. I don’t want him to fucking laugh at me. That’ll just end the entire ‘relationship’ sooner than I want it to,” Draco frowned. 

“Well, I’m tired of you pretending you’re okay with the way it’s going. You don’t have to fake it for him. Potter will understand. Honestly, he may be even more guilty than you,” Pansy shrugged, “Typical Gryffindors.” 

Draco couldn’t help a grin. “I suppose you're right. But last time we tried to talk it ended up with us having sex. Both times,” Draco whined.

“Then once you’ve told him, leave the room. Or write to him. I don’t know, Dray, just make sure he doesn’t have the upperhand,” Pansy said firmly.

Draco reached out and held Pansy’s hand for assurance. “Thanks, Pans.” 

“We need to talk,” Draco said, closing the door to the empty classroom behind him.

“Er, yeah, of course,” Harry said slowly. Draco stayed a good eight feet away from Harry. 

“I’m done with this,” Draco said.

Harry faltered, “What?” 

“I’m done with the way we’ve been doing this. How we go to a secluded area that nobody will find us and shag. How after we’re done, you cast a goddamn cleaning charm on me and disappear. How when I’m not underneath you, you scowl at me and treat me like every other mother fucker in this school,” Draco said.

He knew his cheeks were bright red, but he pursed his lips and kept going. 

“I’m sorry if I sound stupid, or small, or conceited. But I need you to know that I’m not okay with the way we’ve been doing things. And I need you to know this. I need you to understand what I want,” Draco said. Harry looked blank. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Harry whispered.

Draco was almost taken aback. Harry continued, “When you told me you wanted me to take care of you afterward, I didn’t really know what you meant. I suppose I was too shy to treat you like… my boyfriend, or something. It was cruel of me. You told me what you wanted and I didn’t take it into real consideration. I’m sorry.” 

Draco swallowed, then nodded, “Alright.”

“Where do you want this to go, Draco? What do you want?” Harry asked softly. 

Draco thought about what Pansy had told him. _You don’t have to fake it for him, just tell him what’s really on your mind._

“Make it official or this is discontinued,” Draco said, holding his chin high. His heart was rattling, and he was sure his voice quivered a bit, but he refused to allow himself to be weak. 

“Well then, Draco,” Harry looked as if he were biting back a smile, “I’m glad you said something. I’d hate to have my boyfriend cross with me.” Draco nearly shivered as Harry stepped forward. Harry’s right hand snaked through Draco’s hair, leaning over and kissing Draco’s cheek. Draco definitely shivered. 

“Really,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, “I’m glad you said something. I’ve honestly been thinking a lot about us, too. I can’t imagine this whole thing being a simple affair, because to me, it means so much more.” 

Draco was then embraced, Draco’s head buried in Harry’s chest, Harry’s head resting next to Draco’s. Harry kissed Draco’s head. He spoke softly to Draco, and Draco nearly sobbed. He’d never felt this safe in a long time. Not even by his own parents. Harry would certainly take care of him. Draco knew this. 

And for the first time in a long time, he saw the world through rose-colored glasses.


	6. chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good boy." "Always, Daddy."  
> ... "I like that." "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daddy kink development i suppose because i'm a bottom and such a slut for daddy kinks gosh. 
> 
> anyways. my birthday is tomorrow. just saying ;)
> 
> jkjk. but comments and kudos would really make me happy. enjoy this chapter, i apologize for not posting yesterday. xx

Harry felt ashamed that Draco had even needed to talk to him about the way he was being treated. He had known for a pretty long time that he wanted the same as Draco. But neither really wanted to talk about it upright. Because of their egos, he supposed. 

And Harry felt anxious. He had made it official, but didn’t tell anybody. Not Seamus, Ron, Hermione-- nobody. And he didn’t really know why. He tried to convince himself that it was because he never had the chance to, but he literally could not. He knew he was lying to himself. He had plenty of opportunities to slip it in, but everytime he opened his mouth to say it, nothing came out. He didn’t _want_ to tell them. 

Harry had always been taught being gay was wrong. Like it was a sin. Something that was a choice, or could be fixed. And if you didn’t fix, you weren’t trying, and you were a disgrace. Dudley could be heard yelling slurs at the gaming console, or even his friends. 

‘Faggot’ was one of them. Harry hadn’t known what it meant at the time, but it didn’t take long for him to figure it out. 

Harry stared at the dark ceiling, frowning. Was he scared of being judged? He’d never been judged harshly on relationship choices, (other than that one Hermione article in the paper, but he judged himself for that one), or his physical appearance. He was inherently tall from his father, he had been told, so it wasn’t like he was below average height. Nobody typically made fun of his looks. And Harry wanted to keep it that way. 

But he knew he was being selfish. He liked Draco. He liked him a lot. So much, it hurts. Not only does he love seeing Draco submit to him, but show him a soft side of him that Harry’s never seen before. A fluffy side. 

Harry rolled over on his side, closing his eyes. But all he could see was the way Draco had looked at him earlier that day. 

Harry opened his eyes, sitting up. Slowly, he pulled on a plain white t-shirt. He picked up his trunk slowly, pulling out the Marauder's Map. (Which George and Fred, typically, stole from Lupin in third year after he found out it had been confiscated.)

Harry opened it, using _Lumos_ to search for Draco’s name. He spotted it in his Slytherin dorm room, noting to himself that he was the only person there. 

The other Slytherin boys hadn’t come back that year. Draco got the entire dorm to himself. Actually, he noticed that not a lot of eighth years from Slytherin came back. 

Shoving the map away, he pulled out the Invisibility Cloak, and draped it over himself. He walked out of the Gryffindor common room, and past a couple on the couch who really should be more aware of their surroundings. 

He made his way to the dungeons, nearly running into Peeves. That would have made things ten times harder. 

He got to the Slytherin portrait, stopping. What was the password? He looked around, noticing movement from down the dimly lit hall. Pansy and Millicent were walking down the hall. “Why won’t you just tell me who it is?” Millicent Bulstrode begged.

Pansy Parkinson shook her head firmly, “I promised Draco I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Well, tell me again what he said,” Bulstrode asked.

“He’s just head-over-heels for this boy. But he’s a stubborn little arsehole, so he insists that it’s purely sex--” Pansy paused to put in the password, where Harry slid inside with them. “--He says it’s just an affair. But I know him _way_ too well. He’s obviously lying, and I’m telling you, once they start dating, I won’t be surprised,” Pansy finished.

Millicent sighed, “C’mon, I’m not going to tell anybody.” Pansy shook her head again. 

Harry never knew how much of a loyal friend Pansy could be.

“As soon as he tells me it’s official, or loses feelings for him, I’ll tell you,” Pansy said, turning into the girls dorms.

Harry's heart tugged. He never considered the possibility of Draco becoming uninterested. Both boys seemed to be making a pretty good effort at making sure that didn’t happen, but Harry knew he would really have to do his best to make Draco stay. 

The very last thing he wanted was for Draco to leave. It would probably shatter him.

Harry turned, going toward the boys’ dorm. He knocked on the door, waiting. Then the door opened. Holy hell. 

Draco was wearing a plain green t-shirt and extremely short booty shorts. Harry was not complaining at all. 

Harry pulled the cloak off as Draco peered into darkness. Draco jumped, frightened slightly. “Potter,” Draco whispered. Harry smiled. He couldn’t help it, looking at Draco. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Harry leaned in, kissing Draco’s forehead. Draco turned a brilliant red in the dim candlelight, letting Harry inside. Harry tossed his cloak onto the floor. Draco’s room was warm and neat, all except his bed. It looked like he had gotten out of bed to greet Harry.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked quietly, closing the door behind him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, resting their foreheads together. Draco shivered slightly, his hands on Harry’s chest. 

“I couldn’t sleep. I was thinking,” Harry whispered, looking towards Draco’s lips. Their noses were touching, their lips a mere inch.

“About what?” Draco said breathlessly. 

Harry’s hands ran up and down Draco’s back, “You.”

Draco hummed, smiling, “Good things?”

“Fantastic things,” Harry whispered, kissing him. 

Relief washed over him like warm water. Draco’s lips felt like a cloud. Harry groaned, nibbling Draco’s bottom lip. Draco gasped slightly, Harry taking the chance to slide his tongue into Draco’s mouth. They stumbled together over to Draco’s bed, Harry taking top. 

They finally separated, looking into each other's eyes with lust and longing. 

Harry wondered why he’d never thought to kiss Draco. It felt like Liquid Luck, and all they were doing was pressing their lips together. Pure bliss. 

“You’re beautiful, Draco,” Harry whispered praise, running his hand across Draco’s jawline.

“Shut up,” Draco whispered. Harry leaned over, as if to kiss Draco again.

“Is that any way to talk to me?” Harry whispered. Draco faltered, a smirk being bitten back. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Draco whispered.

“This,” Harry breathed, leaning over and kissing his collarbone. Draco would have a mark in the morning. 

His left hand travelled down Draco’s torso, teasing his abs. Draco whined, “Please, Harry--”

Harry shushed him, “You’re going to be good tonight, alright? Do as I say. Don’t beg, don’t cum until I tell you to.”

Draco nodded, biting his lip. “Good boy,” Harry whispered impulsively.

Draco’s lips tweaked upwards, in a teasing tone, “Always, Daddy.”

Harry hummed, “I like that.” 

Draco flushed pink, embarrassed to admit, “Me too.” 

Harry leaned over, kissing Draco’s lips slowly. At first it was sweet, but turned frantic very quickly. “Please fuck me,” Draco pleaded against Harry’s lips. Harry flipped Draco over so he was on his fours, yanking his shorts down. Harry then shucked off his joggers, his hand palming Draco’s arse cheeks. 

“Lube,” Harry huffed.

“T--The drawer,” Draco moaned. Harry grabbed the lube with record speed, putting a good amount on his hand. As he started to finger Draco, he heard Draco beg again. “More,” Draco moaned, “Please. Please give me more.” 

_SLAP!_

Draco moaned loudly, and high-pitched, as Harry slapped his arse. “H--Harry--”

“I told you not to beg. And that’s not my name.”

“Daddy! Daddy, _please,”_ Draco whined as he was spanked again. 

Harry went from one finger to three, scissoring his fingers roughly. Draco was babbling, trying to push himself back onto Harry’s fingers. Harry removed his fingers, Draco moaning at the lack of warmth up his arse. 

That soon turned into pleasure as Harry pushed his cock through the ring of muscle. “Fuck, Daddy, your cock-- so good, it’s so good,” Draco said under his breath. Harry was high off of pleasure and this newfound kink. 

He immediately started thrusting balls-deep into Draco. The only sound was Draco’s loud moans and whines and flesh slapping against flesh. 

“I’m close!” Draco gasped.

“Don’t cum,” Harry ordered. Draco just panted as Harry pistoned himself into Draco, angling himself.

“Fuck!” Draco’s mouth hung open in pleasure.

“Right here, baby?” Harry thrust into that spot with more force. 

“Please let me cum,” Draco said, almost inaudibly. Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco’s shoulder blade, and Draco unraveled. Draco arched violently, cumming all over the sheets and himself. Harry was close, holding onto Draco’s hips. He whipped into Draco, his orgasm building up like a flame, bursting. He came inside Draco with a groan.

Both of them collapsed. After catching their breaths, Harry leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Draco’s lips. With a wandless cleaning spell, he felt himself wash up, the sweat and orgasm washing off the sheets and the two of them. 

“Stay the night,” Draco whispered, tugging Harry lightly. Harry went under the covers with Draco, wrapping his arms around the other boy. 

“I wasn’t planning on leaving, Dray,” Harry whispered. There was not a doubt in his mind as he went to sleep that night. No shame of being there, no regret.

Just Harry and Draco. 

Waking up was just another painful reminder that Harry had lessons today, but all that anxiety was soon washed away as the body next to him nuzzled closer. “Can we just stay here?” Draco whispered, his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry sighed with relief. He dearly wanted to stay here like this forever. 

“Of course, Dray,” Harry said, half-asleep. The two boys closed their eyes again. Draco just snuggled closer, both of their bare bodies bringing them warmth in the chilly dungeons. 

There was sun shining onto the water at the lake, streaming into the room with the most brilliant glow. Everything felt ethereal. 

Both of their breathing was hushed, their touches gentle and loving. Harry’s fingers traced up and down Draco’s spine slowly, as Draco was occupied with Harry’s hair. 

Harry opened his eyes slowly, looking at his boyfriend. Draco’s silver eyelashes were long and curled perfectly, his eyes opening slowly. His eyes were a fucking beautiful shade of grey. His pupils were dilated, but he could make out every detail. There were light grey, with hints of dark grey under light blues. 

“You’re beautiful,” Harry couldn’t help but whisper. He didn’t think he’d been more in love with anybody in his entire life. 

In love. He was in love with Draco. In love. He loved Draco. 

Draco pressed his lips cautiously to Harry’s, tugging his hair. The two kissed for what felt like under a minute. It felt wonderful, being with him. 

“Harry,” Draco whispered. Harry’s heart pounded. _Say it, Draco,_ He begged, _tell me what you’re thinking._ Draco opened his mouth to speak, but then decided against it. Harry shouldn’t have felt disappointed. Harry pecked Draco’s lips once, then sat up. 

“Come on, I need a shower,” Harry said, sliding out of the bed.

Draco whined, “But I was comfortable!”

“It’s an invitation, Draco,” Harry winked. 

Draco had a grand change of attitude, hopping out of the bed.


	7. chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's called a promise ring. For when we're both ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! my mental health has been rapidly deteriorating! i apologize for not updating! here is some smut because i cannot cope with my feelings and my life is going downhill alarmingly quick! enjoy!

“Where have you been?” Hermione demanded when Harry sat down for lunch. Harry just smirked and shrugged.

“He’s been off shagging you-know-who. He wasn’t in bed this morning, either,” Ron said, taking a large bite of sausage. 

"Ew, you make it sound like I was fucking Voldemort," Harry grinned slightly, Ron choking on his food. Hermione snorted softly. 

“We kissed.”

Hermione gaped, and Ron stopped chewing. “You did?” Hermione asked softly. Harry nodded. 

He remembered all the kinky sex that Draco and him have, but he got so flustered over a damned kiss. But, bloody hell, the most perfect kiss by the most perfect lips from the most perfect boyfriend. 

“So, you two are dating, right?” Ron asked warily.

Harry nodded, “Don’t tell anybody, yet. I dunno if either of us are really ready for the whole school to know.” 

“I get that,” Hermione said, then smiled, “I’m happy for you, Harry.” Harry grinned. 

After a quick lunch, the three of them walked down a fairly empty corridor towards the library. They all, amazingly, had a free period after lunch. 

“Harry, tell me about you and Draco. You barely even talk to us about your love life,” Hermione asked.

Harry laughed, “That’s because when I was dating Ginny, Ron was angry, and when Ginny and I broke up, Ron was fuming.” 

“Hey, you broke up with my sister for Malfoy, of all people, I don’t want to hear it,” Ron said defensively. Harry just laughed again.

“Well, it started off as I’d told you. Just an affair. Just a shag. But then _I_ wanted more, and _he_ wanted more, so he demanded that I either make it official or we end the entire thing, and of course I was okay with being his boyfriend, so we made it official--”

“When did that happen?”

“--A few days ago. Well, I snuck off to his dorm last night. He has the whole dorm to himself, you know,” Harry winked. 

Ron snorted, Hermione blushed. Harry continued, “We kissed last night. That’s that.”

“Well, I’m happy for you,” Hermione said promptly. The three went into the library, finding a secluded seat with a large window. 

After about thirty minutes of rather silent studying, Ron interrupted the silence. “Mates, it’s snowin’!” He said with hushed excitement. 

They all stopped their work to watch the flurries of snow. “Hey, it’s almost the winter holidays,” Hermione said with a smile. “Good thing I’m already thinking about your gift,” Ron leaned over and pecked Mione’s cheek. 

Harry grinned, then Hermione turned to him. “What are you getting Draco? He is your boyfriend, afterall,” She asked. Harry actually hadn’t thought about that.

Well, that’s a lie. He had heard of this Muggle thing that teenagers do with their significant others.

It’s called a promise ring. It’s a ring, not as expensive, but still an expensive engagement ring. You give it to your boyfriend or girlfriend as if to promise to get them a real one soon. 

“A ring,” Harry said shortly. Ron gaped, “You’re going to marry him!?” 

Harry huffed, “Of course I want to marry him. But not _yet._ It’s a promise ring. A promise that I’ll give him a _real_ engagement ring as soon as we’re both ready.” 

Hermione swooned, “Gosh, that’s so sweet.” Harry blushed. If only they knew what went on in bed with Harry and Draco. 

“I want to tell him I love him when I give it to him. I’m tired of keeping my pride, he’s the one I want. Draco Malfoy is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.” 

Harry let out a breath, glad that the day was over. He had the entire weekend ahead of him and he planned to go to Hogsmede and see if there were any merchants that had what he was looking for. 

As he was walking up the stairs, he saw the one and only a few flights ahead of him. Jogging to catch up, he walked with Draco. “Let’s go to your dorm,” Harry said, “I’m beat.”

Draco just smiled at his boyfriend, “You’re such a lazy bum.”

Harry grinned, he couldn’t help it. “And this lazy bum scored the sexiest boyfriend ever,” Harry retorted, landing a kiss on Draco’s head. 

Draco just brightened and turned red, and the two of them went down to the Slytherin common room. 

As they entered, heading up to Draco’s room, a few heads turned to stare. Nobody dared say anything, but they surely started gossiping once Draco’s door was closed. “I missed you,” Draco tossed his bag off to the side, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry leaned in, kissing Draco deeply. 

Harry nearly moaned with the relief of Draco’s lips on his. “God, baby, I’ve missed you, too,” Harry groaned, leading Draco to the bed.

“Want… you…” Draco sighed desperately.

“Always so eager,” Harry smiled, Draco sliding onto Harry’s lap to straddle him. 

Draco went on to undo Harry’s shirt and leave dark red hickeys, Harry pulling out his wand and using wordless incantations to make sure nobody could hear them or open the door.

He then vanished both of their clothes. Draco gasped, “Gosh, _tell_ me when you’re doing that!” Harry just chuckled, “Sorry, baby.” 

Draco laughed and leaned in, “I think you want me to call you Daddy?” 

Harry’s erection only grew, Draco grinding against it slightly. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Draco whispered. Harry just shrugged and smirked, reaching for the lube. He slicked up his fingers, guiding them towards Draco’s arsehole. 

Draco kissed Harry again, Harry’s fingers pressing inside slowly. He started with two, finding Draco’s prostate. He could probably find it in his sleep. 

“M-- More…” Draco whispered. Harry complied, three fingers going inside.

“You’re doing so good. You’re amazing, Dray, you know that? You’re so good,” Harry praised quietly. 

Draco whined as the fingers were pulled out, Harry using the excess lube to coat his dick. He then lifted Draco’s hips, guiding his cock to Draco’s puckered hole.

Draco took the lead, slowly going down on Harry’s cock. Draco threw his head back, his mouth hanging open in ecstasy. 

“Fuck, yes, Daddy…” Draco whispered. It was barely audible, but Harry heard it loud and clear. Harry took Draco’s hips and thrust up, listening to Draco’s whines and moans. Harry was aroused by the mere word. He definitely had some sort of kink. 

Draco bounced to get more of Harry’s dick, leaning forward just slightly. 

“A _aahh--!”_ Draco moaned, rather feminine-like.

Harry just grinned, “You look like such a good little whore when I find your prostate with my cock, you know that? All slutty and beautiful.” 

Draco just bounced, Harry’s cock being squeezed by Draco’s arse. Harry watched as Draco unfolded, Draco’s spunk coating both Harry and Draco’s chest. It took a few more bounces, but then Harry was cumming inside Draco harshly. 

Draco moaned softly, “I love it when you do that.”

Harry just kissed him to hide his smile.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. life just went downhill in the past few days and i lost a lot of motivation to do anything and everything. i apologize for neglecting this story. :( 
> 
> no smut in this chapter, because i'm in the mood for every type of story but smut right now. (insane, i realize). 
> 
> please enjoy

Draco had no idea what to get Harry for the upcoming holidays. He’d just been reminded that Christmas was coming up, and really didn’t know what to do. He also had a big problem. 

He needed to ask Harry to come to his house over the holidays. It won’t be a problem for Harry, and Draco had no idea why he was fussing over it, but he was… he was nervous. He had bad memories of the manor, along with Draco. Draco didn’t love being at the manor. He only tolerated it for his mother, who was cooped up there with nobody but her sister, Andromeda. Draco had first met Andromeda over the summer, when a woman who looked like his mother was in the parlor, looking at the family portraits. 

For some reason, Draco didn’t ask who she was or what she was doing there. When Andromeda was near him, he felt safer. Like she wouldn’t try to hurt him, like Bellatrix. 

Maybe it was because she had a child with her the day they met. Teddy Lupin. Draco had recognized that name, and realized that Teddy was the child of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Andromeda had married Ted Tonks, who gave birth to Nymphadora Tonks, who married Lupin, and their child was Teddy Lupin. The two-year-old boy with bright purple hair. And Draco found himself loving Teddy with all that he had, to make up for the love that Teddy would not experience with his parents. 

Andromeda understood Draco. He wasn’t used to people who weren’t close to him touching him, so it took him awhile for her to place a hand on his shoulder or cheek without flinching. But she understood why. And she cursed Lucius, his father, for it. 

And sometimes Draco did, too. 

Two days until holiday break. Draco had been tapping his foot all day, trying to figure out 1) Harry’s gift. 2) How to bring up the invitation. 

He finally went up to the astronomy tower, sitting to collect his thoughts. The air was brisk around him, his typically fair cheeks turning rosy. 

_“Hey, Harry, my mom is depressed and really wants me to be home for the holidays. I love you and having sex with you. Want to come with me?_

Draco shook his head and knocked his head on the metal behind him. 

“Careful,” A voice chuckled. Draco didn’t need to look to see it was Harry. Draco sat up, and Harry spoke again, “Here, sit with me.” 

Draco slid into Harry’s lap, leaned his head onto Harry’s chest. Harry’s chest rose and fell with Draco’s back. “How did you know I was here?” Draco asked. Harry rummaged for something, and pulled out a blank parchment. 

Draco was about to say something snarky, but Harry pulled out his wand. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Harry whispered, resting his chin on the top of Draco’s head. 

The map started to spill with ink, forming names and footprints, and a title came up. 

“Messrs? Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Are those people?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. _The Marauders Map._

“They’re nicknames, I’m certain. Moony sounds sort of like the moon, like werewolf. Remus Lupin. Padfoot is my Godfather, Sirius Black, because his animagus was a dog. Prongs was my dad. His animagus is the same as his patronus-- a deer,” Harry explained quietly. 

“Who’s Wormtail?” Draco asked softly. Harry was silent for a second. 

“Peter Pettigrew. Because his animagus was a rat, they called him Wormtail. It's funny if you think about it.” Harry explained. Draco frowned, remembering Pettigrew. He served the Dark Lord loyally, like Draco’s father had. 

Harry then opened the map, and Draco nearly let out a gasp. There were names that followed footprints, travelling along what looked like a map of Hogwarts. 

He saw Pansy and Blaise names together in the Slytherin common-room, and other people Draco both knew and didn’t know. “This is… amazing,” Draco whispered, “Is this how you’ve been sneaking around every year?” 

“Mostly,” Harry admitted, “But I also used a gift I got in first year.” Draco raised an eyebrow at this. “I’ll show you that another time,” Harry promised, smiling. 

Harry tucked the map away, wrapping his arms around Draco’s torso. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Draco choked out. Harry grunted a ‘Hm?’, nuzzling his face into Draco’s hair. 

“You have every right to deny, and I am in no way forcing you--” “Dray.” “--Oh, I don’t know. I think it’d be nice to spend Christmas together. My mother wants me to come home for the holidays, and I know I’d probably miss you.” 

Harry kissed the top of Draco’s head, “You’d miss me?” Draco jabbed Harry’s gut. Harry chuckled, “Draco, I’m glad you asked. Of course I’ll go.”   
A weight lifted off his shoulders as he relaxed into Harry’s abdomen. Harry was fiddling with Draco’s left hand, starting to hum a tune Draco did not recognize. Some muggle song, he supposed. Harry fiddled with the silver ring on Draco’s pointer finger, then traced his left ring finger. “You don’t wear a ring here,” Harry observed. 

“If I were to wear a ring there, it would mean I’m engaged. I was told that finger is the only finger that has a vein leading up to the heart,” Draco whispered, and Harry kissed Draco’s head again. 

“I think that’s beautiful,” Harry whispered.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to the Malfoy Manor for the winter holidays. 
> 
> The rooms are not exactly soundproof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this chapter, merci pour la lecture xx

“Do you have everything?” Harry asked as Draco closed the compartment door. Draco nodded, sliding into the seat next to Harry. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco’s shoulder. “What’s on your mind, Dray?” Harry asked softly. 

Draco shrugged, “Not sharing a compartment with Granger and Weasley?” Harry shook his head.   
“They’re staying at the castle. And they don’t hate you, you know. And I hope you don’t hate them. You can call them their names,” Harry chuckled. 

Draco flushed pink, “I don’t hate them. I’m just used to calling them that.” Draco leaned his head on Harry’s broad shoulder, nuzzling. 

“Something else is bothering you,” Harry whispered. Draco shook his head, but he didn’t mean that. He was terribly nervous. He hadn’t told his mother anything. He mentioned he would be coming home for the holidays, but not that he would be bringing a boy. A boyfriend. Harry Potter. Draco felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter. 

“I haven’t told my mom about us. About me,” Draco said eventually, laughing half-heartedly. Harry nodded, understanding. Harry rested a hand on Draco’s knee. 

“I’m sure she’ll be perfectly happy for you,” Harry said finally. And Draco didn’t know what he’d done to deserve a boyfriend like Harry. 

Draco then had an idea. It’d be risky, for anybody could just open the compartment door. The compartment they were in had no windows on the door, the only window was looking outside. Fuck it. 

Draco slid out of Harry’s grasp and onto the floor. “Did you fall?” Harry chuckled, but then watched as Draco got on his knees in-between Harry’s legs. “What are you--” 

“I’m going to suck you off, Harry,” Draco said impatiently, “Don’t you want to be an auror? Couldn’t you have figured that out?” 

Harry flushed. He actually blushed. The guy who manhandled him, the guy who bent him over and fucked him whenever he pleased, the guy who was a head taller than him and much more muscular--  _ blushed.  _

And Draco felt that same intoxicating feeling. 

Unzipping Harry’s jeans, he pulled out Harry’s cock. Jerking it slowly, he wondered how he should do this. He’d only given one blowjob to somebody before, and he preferred not to talk about it. He’d done okay, but it also wasn’t as big as Harry’s. Draco didn’t have a terrible gag reflex, but half of it would already hit his throat. 

“Draco, you don’t have to--” Draco shushed Harry, engulfing his cock with determination. “Fuck!” Harry sighed, his hands immediately going to Draco’s hair. Draco took as much as he could, his lips stretching around Harry’s length. Harry was sighing softly as Draco started swirling his tongue and kissing. 

“Stop, Draco, if you--” Harry pushing Draco’s head down further, Draco moaning involuntarily. Harry began mildly fucking Draco’s face. And Draco took it. He fucking took it. “I’m going to-- _ yes…”  _ Harry’s spunk shot down into Draco’s throat, which he hastily swallowed. 

Harry didn’t taste terrible. It wasn’t the best thing, but it was much better than what he’d expected. Draco slowly got off, licking his lips. 

“Your lips are all red and swollen,” Harry chuckled. Draco just grinned, licking them. 

They arrived at the manor at around eight in the evening. “It doesn’t look as… grim,” Harry pointed out, looking at the pink roses growing wildly near the gates. Draco nodded, smiling slightly. 

Draco opened the door with an old key, opening it. They walked in, dropping off their stuff at the door. It was silent, but the house was warm and lit up greatly. “Mother? Andromeda?” Draco called. Stepping into the main hallway. 

“In the parlor!” Andromeda called. Draco and Harry walked over to the voice, walking into a large parlor room. Both of them gasping, they looked at the large Christmas tree. Draco couldn’t remember the last time they actually got a tree. 

His mother was hanging up an ornament on a ladder, Andromeda holding the ladder steady. “Mother! You could use magic, you realize,” Draco huffed, blushing. 

His mother walked down, laughing and brushing herself off, turning to greet Draco. She smiled, then noticed who was standing next to Harry. “Harry Potter,” His mother said quietly.

Harry smiled, “Hello, Narcissa. I hope you don’t mind, Draco invited me.” Draco pursed his lips, his heart starting to beat again. 

“Let’s sit down for this,” Draco said. His mother and Andromeda shared a glance. When they all sat down on the green velvet couch, Draco finally said it. “I’m gay. If you hadn’t already realized. And…” Draco hesitated, but carried on, “And he’s my boyfriend.” Draco waited for a reaction, feeling Harry slowly take a hold of his hand. 

“You’re Teddy’s godfather, right?” Andromeda said finally, grinning. 

Harry nodded, “I am. Mrs. Malfoy--” “Please, call me Narcissa.” “Narcissa. Thank you for saving my life last year. I don’t think I’ve ever properly thanked you.” 

“Thank you for saving my son's life,” Narcissa said, laughing, “Oh, he wouldn’t shut up about you. Never has, actually, I’m surprised you didn’t come out sooner, Draco.” 

Draco felt his cheeks get extremely hot as he heard Harry chuckle. Andromeda and Narcissa were laughing together now, talking about how they both had a hunch of Draco’s sexuality. And Draco was extremely embarrassed as Narcissa began talking about Draco’s seven-year-long (and more) ‘obsession’ with Harry. 

“Potter this, Potter that. I was certain they were dating fifth year,” Narcissa sighed, then perked up, “You two must be starving!” Draco and Harry made eye-contact, Harry grinning slightly down at Draco. 

“Sure,” Draco said, standing up. HIs mother walked them to the kitchen, Andromeda staying behind to continue working on the large pine tree. 

“Make yourselves comfortable,” Draco’s mother said, setting up some fruit, pasta, and other foods. “I assume you two will be comfortable sharing a room?” She asked. 

Draco and Harry nodded, sitting down at the table. Once his mom left, Harry finally grinned. “I assume it’ll be inappropriate to fuck you against the wall I know your mother will hear you the best?” Harry whispered. Draco blushed scarlet. 

“That’s indecent,” Draco said, taking a bite of fruit. Harry chuckled, digging in.

Draco hummed softly as he walked out of the bathroom. Harry was wearing sweatpants and a Quidditch t-shirt, and Draco wore a simple large t-shirt and shorts. Harry smirked and held his arms out, Draco climbing onto the bed. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, and Draco sighed with relief. He loved having Harry’s arms around him, it made him feel secure. 

Draco draped a leg over Harry’s torso, nuzzling his head into Harry’s chest. Harry’s hand ran over Draco’s back, then his arse. Draco chuckled softly as Harry ghosted over Draco’s arse and thighs. He gasped, surprised, as Harry squeezed both of them. “You’re terrible,” Draco said, but didn’t mind where this went. 

Harry groaned, “You want to?” His hands stopped. 

Draco nodded, “Keep going, I’m amused.” Harry just laughed, shifting so Draco was straddling his hips. Draco kissed Harry lovingly. Lately, when Harry and Draco were together, it wasn’t like before. It was more intimate, ever since Draco cut the bullshit. 

Draco started slowly grinding his hips, tugging at Harry’s t-shirt. Harry and Draco broke the kiss momentarily to pull off their shirts, immediately latching onto each other like leeches again. Draco could feel Harry through the trousers he was wearing, and desperately willed them off. 

“Take off your shorts and get on your hands and knees, I want to try something,” Harry groaned. The hottest sentence in the world. 

Draco reluctantly slid off Harry’s lap and pulled off his shorts seductively. He then waited on his hands and knees, Harry behind him, running a hand over his cheeks. Draco arched at the sensitive touch, whimpering softly. Then, Harry kissed his cheek. 

Draco gasped, unable to stop Harry as his tongue dragged to his hole. “T-That’s dir-- _ tuhhh!”  _ Draco moaned loudly as Harry began licking Draco’s arse as if it were some candy. 

“It’s clean and you know it,” Harry said smugly, before diving back in. Draco’s face felt hot, undeniably red. His mouth hung open as he made lewd sounds, just urging Harry on. He’d never felt pleasure like this. It was ecstasy. 

“S-Stop! I’m gonna…” Draco moaned loudly as Harry put his _tongue inside him._ “I’m gonna lose my fucking _mind,”_ Draco whimpered, ducking his head in embarrassment.   
Harry finally brought his lips away when Draco’s legs started quivering. Draco felt out of breath from the rush of pleasure. Harry leaned over and kissed Draco’s spine, using a lubrication charm to slick up Draco’s already soaked arsehole. 

He stuck two fingers inside, finding Draco’s prostate immediately. Draco shrieked, clutching the pillow. He was going to cum in under a minute. Draco felt his orgasm build up inside of him, and he desperately wanted release. “Please, please, please--” Draco started begging when Harry removed his fingers. 

“Not until I tell you to,” Harry said sternly, and Draco nearly whined. Harry lined up his cock, pushing inside slowly. Draco didn’t think he’d ever get used to the burn, Harry was much larger than the other guys he’s been with. 

Harry waited until Draco nodded, moving his hips back and forth. Both boys groaned loudly, and Harry started picking up the pace. Draco urged him on with praises and moans, Harry’s hands probably leaving marks on his hips by how hard they were being held. 

“Harry-- please, I want--I need--” Draco didn’t think he’d be able to hold back, the way Harry was hitting his prostate barely, but just enough. 

“Then come, Draco,” Harry said, barely over a whisper. Draco came with a yell, Harry riding out his own orgasm. 

They slumped down together, Harry doing that sexy wandless magic cleanup that he always does. The two snuggled close together. 

“Harry?” Draco whispered, his heart still thumping. Harry hummed.  _ I love you.  _ Draco just snuggled closer, “Don’t ever leave.” 

“I couldn’t do that to you. I’d hate myself forever,” Harry ran a loving hand through Draco’s hair. And Draco smiled. 


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was something he would never recover from, loving him. Draco was his soulmate. There was no other way to describe what they had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologize for delay! apologize for short chapter! next chapter is the last one woo-hoo! hopefully that will be out tomorrow if i'm lucky enough to sit down and have a breather! enjoy!

Harry woke up with Draco snuggled against him, his head buried in his neck. “Good morning,” Harry kissed Draco’s hair, smiling. Draco was still fast asleep, breathing peacefully. Harry brushed Draco’s hair out of his eyes, admiring his boyfriend. 

Harry looked out the large window in Draco’s bedroom, at the snow-covered ground. It had been flurrying when they arrived, and now the ground was covered. He looked back at Draco, who looked beautiful when he slept. 

It’d taken them so damn long to be able to admit their feelings for each other. And they’d done it in the weirdest way possible. It worked, though. And Harry was madly in love with this boy. Wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer, he whispered, “I love you, Draco.” 

It felt good to say. But it felt even better when Draco mumbled a sleepy, “I love you, Harry.” Harry grinned ear to ear, hugging Draco. 

After a few minutes of cuddling and waking up, the two finally woke up for good. After brushing their teeth and putting on clothes, they made their way downstairs. 

“Morning, you two,” Andromeda was feeding baby Teddy, and Narcissa was cooking.

Harry wanted to ask if they’d still had house elves, but figured that would be rude. 

“Did you have a fun night?” Narcissa asked, and Draco and Harry froze. Narcissa and Andromeda looked as if they were stifling giggles. 

“Sorry,” Harry said quietly, “We were probably pretty loud.” Narcissa and Andromeda giggled again, and Draco’s cheeks a brilliant shade of red. 

The two boys sat down and ate breakfast, talking with Andromeda and Narcissa. Narcissa talked about the divorce between her and Lucius after Lucius went to Azkaban. She talked about how after the trial, he had gone mad and scared Draco and her to death. She didn’t go into detail, but Harry knew what it was like to hide in his own house, scared of getting beat. 

“I’m sorry that happened,” Harry said sincerely. 

Narcissa waved it off, sipping tea, “He didn’t love us. If he had loved us, he wouldn’t have put Draco through all of that with him.” Harry actually agreed with that, glancing at Draco. 

Draco had been quiet. Harry knew that Draco had thought of his father highly, and this probably broke him. But Draco knew better than to have this false image of his father. 

“Hey, let’s go outside,” Harry said, standing up, and taking Draco’s cleared plate over to the sink. He’d done this a million times, washing the plates. “Where should I put these?” Harry asked. 

Narcissa dabbed a napkin around her mouth, “I’ll take care of it. You two go.” 

Harry and Draco walked up the stairs. As they closed the door, Harry tipped Draco’s head up to look at him. Draco glanced at his left arm, for barely a second, but Harry caught it. Taking Draco’s left hand, he brought the mark up to his lips and kissed it. 

Draco pursed his lips. It looked as if he were desperately trying not to cry. “Draco, if I cared, I wouldn’t be here now. Mark or not,” Harry pulled him into a hug, “I love you.” 

With that, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry quickly. Harry was hit with the realization that Draco didn’t think he was good enough for Harry. Harry kissed Draco's temple, Draco clutching Harry’s back. 

As they drew apart, Harry tilted Draco’s head up. “I could never be ashamed of you.” 

Draco wiped his eyes, nodding. “I love you,” Draco kissed Harry’s cheek, a look of pure thankfulness in his eyes. 

Harry then changed into a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a sweater. Pulling on his coat, he gazed at Draco. He was wearing grey trousers, a maroon collared crewneck, and was holding gloves. “Ready?” Draco asked. Harry nodded slowly. Draco looked lovely. 

Pulling his boyfriend into a kiss, he smiled against his lips. Draco kissed back, but neither could hold the kiss because they were smiling so much. 

They held hands, making their way downstairs and out into the gardens. They walked through the gardens, Draco talked about the times he and his mother would spend out here, caring for it. “You didn’t have house elves?” Harry asked curiously. 

“Mother always insisted it was more rewarding to do it on our own. Father used to help us, until the Dark Lord… and all. He wouldn’t let mother cook on her own, though. He always called it ‘improper’. Now that he’s out of the picture, she set free all the elves and started doing everything manually,” Draco said. 

Harry smiled, “Good for her.” Draco grinned, the two of them intertwining hands. 

“Guess what,” Draco said, a little giddy, “I’ve finally gotten your Christmas present.” Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“Good thing, I’ve already had yours,” Harry winked. Draco just laughed. Harry smiled even more because Draco was just addicting. And this was something he would never recover from, loving him. Draco was his soulmate. There was no other way to describe what they had. 

“What is it?” Draco asked sneakily. Harry chuckled leaning in and kissing Draco. His finger absent-mindedly brushed over Draco’s left ring finger, grinning. Draco didn’t notice, though, holding his hand tighter. 

“Seems you’ll have to find out in a few days,” Harry whispered, kissing his boyfriend again. Draco pouted, but returned the kiss. 


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a love neither of them recovered from, and they were genuinely okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and all the kind comments! this has to be one of my favorite stories. i have more ideas on posting new stories, so follow for more! thank you so much again.

Draco woke up slowly, feeling something hot and wet over his arse. His first instinct was to fight, but he soon figured out it was Harry. With the realization that Harry was licking his arse and teasing his hole, he moaned softly at the thought. “Good morning to you, too--” Draco cut himself off with a moan. 

Harry, with the news that Draco was awake and consenting, began to kiss Draco’s hole, licking and fucking him with his tongue. Draco loved this new addiction of Harry to rim Draco. 

Harry’s tongue was hot and slick, curling it and fucking Draco deeper. “Gods--yes,  _ fuck--”  _ Draco reached for Harry’s hair, his orgasm spluttering out of him abruptly. Draco shuddered, goosebumps rippling throughout his arms and thighs. 

“Merry Christmas,” Harry smirked, waving a wandless cleaning charm over Draco and the sheets. Draco hummed, kissing Harry. 

Afterwards, the two of them dressed themselves and went downstairs. To prepare and eat Christmas breakfast, then open gifts. It wasn’t a large variety of gifts, for all of them really wanted to keep it simple. The person who probably got the most gifts was the two-year-old.

Afterwards, they all sat and talked for a while, then ate lunch. Harry leaned over and whispered in Draco’s ear, “Let’s exchange our gifts outside.” Draco felt himself turn red, and smiled and nodded.

The two excused themselves, and Draco grabbed the gift he had wrapped. It was a photo of the two of them laying with each other on the Astronomy Tower. Apparently, an aspiring photographer had taken the picture from the castle grounds, and had a perfect view. They used it for a contest about love, and won a prize. He apologized for not consenting, but Draco was fine with it as long as he was able to keep the picture. 

“I’ll go first,” Draco said with a smile, taking a seat on a bench in the gardens. He handed the gift to Harry, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry undid the paper, pulling out the framed photograph. 

“Oh my god, how did you get this?” Harry asked, beaming. Draco explained the story to him, both of them laughing. “I don’t think I’ll ever go anywhere without this,” Harry said, watching the moving photo. In the photo, Draco laid his head down on Harry’s chest, and Harry kissed the top of Draco’s head. They were looking at the map.

“My turn,” Harry said, a bit sheepishly. He pulled out a small wrapped box. Draco, intrigued, opened it slowly. 

“This isn’t one of George’s merchandise, is it?” Draco asked warily, and Harry just laughed. Draco then opened the small velvet box, his face absolutely dropping in shock. 

It was a silver ring with a beautiful stone on it. It looked like a snake wrapping around his finger, the snake’s fangs holding onto the shimmering stone. 

“Oh my god,” Draco breathed. It was the only thing he could say. Harry chuckled. 

“It’s a promise ring. Something Muggles do. In a year or two, I’m gonna replace this with a better one. An engagement ring,” Harry whispered. Draco didn’t have time to process the words, he just burst into tears. 

“You really want to marry me?” Draco asked as Harry brought him into a large hug. 

Harry looked genuinely shocked that Draco would say something like that. “Draco, I can’t imagine myself marrying anybody but you.”

Draco had never felt love like this before. He loved his mother, and he loved his friends, but with Harry it was different. Everything was so different, so much better. He never did think of doubting Harry again. 

Even a year and a half later, when Harry proposed to him on july nineteenth. Even when they got married. Even when they adopted their first child together. Even when it was a hard day. Even when they fought, it never lasted more than a day. 

This was a love neither of them recovered from, and they were genuinely okay with that.

**end.**


End file.
